The Hunt Ends Here!
by JoZer805
Summary: The Autobots are at large as they are being hunted by a special force team called Team Rocket, led by their leader Giovanni. Will the Autobots survived the end of their era or will they face extinction? Some Amourshipping in it. Rated T for mild language and violence, no gore at all but very little blood.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunt Ends Here!**

Welcome to my new story based on my two favorite franchises which are Pokemon and Transformers. This story takes place on Kanto and Johto in the Pokemon World without any Pokemon though, just the anime characters and the Transformers universe will be based on the film universe. Spoiler Alert, anyone who haven't seen Transformers 4: Age of Extinction, this story will follow the film but some parts will be different. Now you all may enjoy this story.

**Chapter 1: Fall of the Autobots!**

* * *

Four years ago in Saffron City of the Kanto region, the treacherous Decepticons evaded the city and has fallen under siege by the rule of the ruthless Decepticon leader, Megatron. With the aid of Sentinel Prime, who has betrayed the Autobot for the Decepticons to restore Cybetron. Sentinel Prime used his technology to transport Cybertron near Earth to drain the all the resources of Earth dried.

The Autobots with some human help manage to defeat the Decepticons and Megatron. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot has no choice but to put Sentinel Prime out of his misery.

At long last the Autobots defeated the Decepticons with their human allies, but the human turn against the Autobots after the fall of Saffron City. Optimus Prime ordered his Autobots to flee and avoid all human contact to prevent themselves from being hunted by a newly form Transformers slaying special forces team known as Team Rocket, led by Giovanni.

Autobot Mirage and Roadbuster have been slain while Topspin has been captured by Team Rocket. Only Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Leadfoot remain large somewhere in Kanto.

Now the hunt begins.

* * *

**Vermillion Port (8:40 p.m.)**

Helicopters are descending around the port of Vermillion City and soldiers are searching around with Energon scanners to detect any Transformer presence nearby.

"My scanner detects energon readings around the abandon S.S. Anne ship" a soldier exclaim.

The Team Rocket forces push onward onto the top of the ship.

"Place the C4 charges around this smokestack!"

"C4 is armed and live"

"On three, we detonate it"

"One"

"Two"

One soldier is sweating as he is a little nervous on what is about to happen.

"THREE!"

The C4 blows up the smokestack and Ratchet falls onto the floor and quickly got up and makes a run for it by transforming.

"Don't let him get away!" a soldier shouted.

A group of soldiers on a armored truck with a mini-gun turret on top opens fire at Ratchet.

The armor piercing rounds penetrates Ratchet's vehicle and knocks him back into his robot mode and he begs the humans to stop shooting him.

"Stop Stop, I'm Ratchet, an Autobot medic. I don't mean harm to anyone, please put yours gun down" Ratchet begged.

"Then why are you running?" said a soldier by the name James.

"Optimus send a distress signal and all Autobots are being hunted" said Ratchet.

"I lost a relative at Saffron City because of your war" said James.

Another Transformer emerges from the water and its head changes into a long range rifle and fires at Ratchet and he loses his leg.

The soldiers continue to fire at Ratchet, he desperately begs for them to stop shooting and falls to the ground when James shoots his with a rocket launch which causes Ratchet to lose all his limbs.

"I sai….d pl…please stop shooting" Ratchet groans near death will Lockdown, a bounty hunter approaches in front of Ratchet.

"Hello old friend, remember me?" Lockdown ask Ratchet a question and says "Lockdown, I thought you died during the war for Cybertron during the invasion at Iacon City"

"Well I nearly did and this scar here is proof when OptIMUS PRIME slices my face as he tried to protect that pathetic little brat Bumblebee when he lost his voice, now there is one way to survive. Tell me where is he hiding and I will spare your spark" Lockdown threatens Ratchet.

"Never" Ratchet refuses to pinpoint the location of his old friend.

Lockdown's arm changes into something that is familiar to Ratchet and says "Remember this?"

"My Healing Repair Ray, I needed that for Bumblebee's voice box" said Ratchet.

"Well this is now my EMP Blaster, any last words before I pull your spark out?" Lockdown offer Ratchet's last word.

"Go fall into the Well of Allsparks" Ratchet has spoken his final words and Lockdown blast him with his EMP Blaster which puts Ratchet into Stasis Lock and pulls out his spark from his body.

"Goodbye old friend, his spark will make me get at least five hundred credits in the black market" Lockdown said as he transform into a grey matte Lamborghini Aventador and contacts Giovanni that he will deliver what Giovanni desired from him as long Optimus Prime is captured alive.

**Pallet Town (10:32 a.m.)**

Ash Ketchum, a sixteen year old boy who just came back from the market went to hang out with his childhood friend, Serena.

The two of them are hanging out at their new hangout spot in an abandon barn.

"There you are Ash, what took you so long?" Serena question his and he replies to her "Yeah sorry about that, I was picking up grocery for my mom who is making dinner for your paaaar…. I mean nothing" Ash covers his mouth as he almost spelled the beans about Serena's sixteen birthday party at the Ketchum's residence.

"Oh I heard you said party" Serena figure Ash out and he was disappointed in himself for telling her the secret.

"Oh man, I didn't mean to tell you, now that you know you might not be excepting for a surprise at my house" said Ash as his back is against a rusty old flatnose truck with his leg on the bottom part of the truck.

"Hey I don't remember seeing that truck before Ash" Serena pointed the truck for Ash to see.

"Hey you're right, I never seen this truck either, hmmm I wonder how long it has been here?"

"Well this is the first time hanging out here for a month already" said Serena.

"Hey there's some kind of rocket in the grill of the truck" Ash found some kind of rocket inside the grill and pulls it out.

"No Ash don't pull it out!" Serena yells at Ash, but he pulls it when he turns his head to Serena and the entire truck transforms.

Both Ash and Serena are scared that they fall onto the ground.

"I'm going to kill you" the transformer threatens Ash and Serena as he points his Ion Blaster towards the two.

"Woah Woah calm down, put the gun away there is need to be alarm, my name is Ash Ketchum and this is my friend Serena" Ash tries to calm down the transformer that him and Serena discovered.

"Where am I?" the transformer question the humans.

"You're in Pallet Town, my hometown and I took out that rocket that was stuck in your chest" Ash said as he begins to talk to the rusted transformers.

"Thank you Ash, I owe you my life. My name is Optimus Prime and I have to get going, my Autobots are in grave danger" Optimus got up but falls when his right leg falls right off.

"Oh no are you okay Optimus?" Serena is worried about him.

"I'll be okay, I must be leaving my…my Autobots are in danger from humans" Optimus cough out dust from his mouth and his earpiech has fallen off with green fluids leaking from his head.

"No you have to stay here Optimus, you're in bad shape and you need to rest here" said Ash.

Optimus resist and transforms into his vehicle mode and tries to drive off but his right leg is missing which forms the front and rear tires of his alternated mode.

"See you can't anywhere until you are in good condition" Ash exclaim.

Optimus changes back to his robot mode and says "Are you willing to help me Ash?"

"Of course I am, there's no way I'm leaving you like this till you are better" said Ash.

"I'm in your debt Ash" said Prime.

"Wait why are humans are hunting you and the Autobots, you guys are on our side and they are hunting you for no reason?" said Serena as she feels bad for him.

"I wish I knew, they turned their backs on us after we save the planet from the Decepticons. It all happen so quick, some of my Autobot have fallen because a group called Team Rocket are hunting us" said Optimus.

"Well I think that wasn't really nice what they did, tell you what I'll go out and get some parts and try to repair you" Ash offered to help out Prime in his time of need.

"Thank you Ash" Optimus thanked Ash.

* * *

After some time has passed, Ash begins to work on Optimus's leg by reconnecting it and put the earpiece back onto his head.

"The rocket I pulled out almost hit your power source" said Ash.

"We call it a spark, it contains our life force and our memories" said Optimus.

"Well we call it a soul and your soul is now protected" Ash fix Optimus's chest since it was loosely open on both side.

"Thank you Ash" Optimus thanked him for his help and Ash has look at the time says "Oh wow it's getting late, I forgot that Serena's birthday party is starting in half an hour at my place. Well now that you are fixed, what are you going to do?" Ash questions the Autobot leader.

"Do you mind if I stay here till my servos are fully functioning?"

"Of course you can stay here I'll back here tomorrow in the morning to check up on you, goodnight" Ash kindly let Optimus to stay in the barn and leaves.

Optimus transforms back to his vehicle mode and rests.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the Kanto region, a young Autobot just escaped Team Rocket and is badly damage from their weapons.

"Phew that was to close for comfort (Radio transmissions) I sure need an upgrade" The Autobot uses his radio to speak and finds a black and yellow matte 1967 Chevy Camaro SS and scans it then drives off undetected.

The young Autobot receives a signal from Optimus Prime and he says "Calling to all Autobot, calling to all Autobots. This is Optimus Prime, any Autobot that receives this message means the time has come to unite together and stop whatever Team Rocket are up to with Lockdown, Prime out"

The transmission ended with the location of Optimus Prime being trace at Pallet Town.

Bumblebee takes off and drives south from Pewter City to Pallet Town.

* * *

Back at Pallet Town, Serena was surprised at the Ketchum's residence even though she already knew but pretended to be surprised.

As the party goes on, Serena asks Ash a question "So how is Optimus, Ash?"

"I fix him up a bit; I don't know that much about auto mechanics but helping Optimus out was easy. I'm really worried about his Autobots though, they're being hunted like animals and after all they did for our survival, this is how some people repay them?" Ash clench his hand in anger and Serena placed her hand on his should "Everything is going to be alright Ash"

Serena's mother Grace brought everyone's attention and meet outside the house.

"Since you are now sixteen, I order something special for you that was supposed to come in tomorrow but I guess the delivery men already towed it but I got you this car"

Grave unveils the car to Serena and everyone, the car that Grave bought for Serena is a matte black and yellow 1967 Chevy Camaro SS.

Serena doesn't know what to say since she isn't a fan of vintage car.

"Why don't you go in and test the car for yourself?" Grace suggested to Serena and she enters the vehicle.

"Everything about this car looks to old" said Serena.

The steering wheel of the car hits Serena's face and made the car honk.

"OWWWWH my face" Serena cried.

"Are you okay?" said Ash.

Serena nodded in agreement while holding her nose.

"I'll go get the first aid kit inside the house" Brock offered to help out and grabs the supplies.

Serena doesn't seem to have any minor injuries which is a big relief to her because she wants to look good for Ash since she has a crush on him since they first met.

As sky is now completely dark, Brock stayed at the Ketchum's house for the night while Serena and her mother return to their home which is a block away from Ash's house.

**Cemetery Rocket HQ (11:49 p.m.)**

"Sir, we are in process to create a new robot with transformium. How do you want the design for it to look?" the secretary asked Giovanni for his opinion and looks at the concept designs of the robots and decide to make up his own concept.

Giovanni is throwing cards of slain Autobots of Jazz, Arcee, Ironhide and Wheeljack onto his desk and says "Maybe we can built a better and much slimmer version of Bumblebee, let's have it red and its alternated mode should be the Pagani Huayra"

"Understood sir, the engineers will get right on it right away"

Giovanni turns his chair around and looks out to the city from his private office .

"Once my army is finished, the Autobot are for sure to be history. Now I just going to need a leader for my new army and that shall be Galvatron" Giovanni throws the folder with pictures of Galvatron's designs.

Galvatron's body is being assembled by the humans but little do they know is that bug from Megatron's head is transferring data from Megatron's brain to Galvatron's mind.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunt Ends Here!**

Here's another chapter for this story and enjoy everyone!

**Chapter 2: Refuge**

* * *

**Celadon City (12:42 a.m.)**

Team Rocket's forces are spreading out through the power plant facility with fully automatic weapons and heavy explosives.

"James, sir, we have detected energon signatures from those containers. We believe that there is a transformer in there" a soldier told James.

"Excellent, Jesse do you have visual?" James told her.

"Yes and it seems to be a Scout that is hiding" Jesse said as she is aiming down a rifle with an energon scope attached on the weapon.

James and his men all heard something loud and they knew that their target is transforming.

A silver sports car crashes through the containers and flees.

"Jesse he is running away, do you have eyes on?" James questions her and she haves the scope aimed at him.

"Affirmative and I'm taking the shot" Jesse took the shot and the bullet hits a planted explosive on ground, right in front of the fleeing Autobot.

The explosive blows up right in front of the Autobot and he transforms and roller skates away from Team Rocket's forces.

"Those humans won't give up, looks like I have no choice but to defend myself" Sideswipe takes his gun out and shoots at one of Team Rocket's vehicles which made a roadblock that prevents Team Rocket chasing Sideswipe down.

"I think I lost them" Sideswipe said after turning around the corner of a building and spots someone familiar.

"Huh, Bumblebee is that you?" Sideswipe questioned the young Autobot, but when the robot walks towards him to the light from the alley's shadow. It turned out to be a red version of Bumblebee with a different body.

"Cliffjumper?" The Autobot thought it was his old friend but he gets shot out of the alley and back to the streets.

"Uhh ah what was that for Cliff?" Sideswipe questioned it but Team Rocket caught up to Sideswipe with their weapons pointing at him.

"Do you think you can outrun us Decepticon scum?" James talked trash to Sideswipe.

"No wait I am an Autobot" Sideswiped talked back to James but he couldn't care less if Sideswipe is an Autobot or a Decepticon.

"Autbots and Decepticons, what's the difference? Both of you have almost destroyed Saffron City twice and almost destroyed the sun. Meet our combatant in arms, Stinger. A newer and better version of Bumblebee if I must say so" James pointed it out to Sideswipe that the red look alike Bumblebee or Cliffjumper was Stinger, a human built transformer.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sideswipe questions in fear as he is holding his side to prevent energon leaking.

"Well we are planning to terminate you but we may let you live if you tell us one little question. Where is Optimus Prime?" James threatens the Autobot.

"I… I… can't tell you"

The soldiers pointed their weapons at him at he tells them.

"Okay I'll tell you, he… heee... (_Forgive me Prime) _he's at Pallet Town" Sideswipe answered James question and still Team Rocket open fired.

"Wait.. noo.. ughhhhh" Sideswipe let out a death groan as he shut offline for good.

"What should we do with the remains James, sir?" The soldiers asked James and he tells his men to have the body extracted back to headquarters and melt it for metal.

Both Jesse and James rendezvous with each other and leave the area by helicopter where Giovanni speaks to them onboard.

"I'm impressed with your efforts on eliminating the Autobots you two, now that we have Sideswipe slain, we can use his blades as weapons for our own transformers" The leader smiles and hands a document file to Jesse and James which haves details on their next mission.

* * *

**Pallet Town (1:01 p.m.)**

Optimus is still at the abandon barn where Ash let him stayed.

Optimus woke up transforms in anger.

"ARRRGH! THEY KILLED SIDESWIPE!" Optimus yelled in anger and depression as he knew that one of his oldest combatants is dead.

"How many more of my Autobots must keep suffering for me?" Optimus spoke to himself.

Ash enters the barn and finds Optimus rather sad.

"Anything wrong Optimus? He asked him nicely.

"I just sense that one of my Autobots, Sideswipe has been killed by Team Rocket" Optimus let out a sigh and looked down to the ground.

"I'm sorry for your loss Optimus" Ash grieves Optimus' loss.

"How many of my kind must be sacrifice for your mistakes?" Optimus said to Ash.

"Wait me? I have nothing to do what is happening to your Autobots but repaired you" said Ash.

"I have lost faith in humanity, if there is a way to leave this planet. Me and my Autobots won't be here to protect humans anymore from any threat" Optimus has lost faith.

"You got to have faith on us Optimus, we are humans and most of us makes mistake like how the Decepticons made mistakes when they started the war. You just got to keep having faith Prime because I have faith in you" Ash talked some sense into Prime and he transforms back into his vehicle mode and sleeps.

"*Sigh* I guess he lost faith in us after all" Ash leaves the barn goes to Serena's house and talks to her.

"Anything wrong Ash?" Serena asked him and replies to her "Optimus said that one of his Autobots, Sideswipe has been killed by Team Rocket"

Bumblebee in his vehicle mode right near the two heard about what happen to Sideswipe and is saddened by the loss of his friend

"That's awful; we should go cheer him up" Serena thinks it would be nice to cheer up Prime but Ash assisted not to since Optimus is in a very bad mood.

Ash notice Serena wearing a new sweater that Ash got her for her birthday.

"I see you liked the new sweater I got you" Ash pointed out to Serena and she begins to blush.

"Oh yeah I decided to wear this tonight since it was my favorite present out of all" said Serena.

"What about the car that your mom got you?" Ash asked her.

"Well to be honest, I'm not really into cars at all I just like clothing like this sweater you got me" Serena hugged Ash and kissed him on his right cheek which made Ash a little confused.

"Goodnight Ash" Serena goes back into her house while Ash is scratching the back of his head and heads on home

* * *

**Saffron City (1:23 a.m.)**

Giovanni and his team landed on top of the Cemetery Rocket HQ rooftop with the remains of Sideswipe being ship inside the facility where all the dead transformers are being melted.

"So how is the progress of Galvatron, Dr Namba?" Giovanni ask him.

"Well he is one hundred perfect completed and is ready for combat like you wanted it to be" Dr. Namba told him.

"Excellent"

"And we also made two new transformers inspired by Starscream and Soundwave, I present you Darkscream and Sound Blaster. Now Darkscream is of course based on Starscream but instead of that F-22 jet that he used to turned into, now he transforms into an F-35 jet which gives it a huge advantage in combat by flying vertically. For Sound Blaster, he is based on Soundwave but he is built for both stealth combat and spying, he has two alt modes which is this blue and white spying van and lastly he transforms into this boombox music player for hiding" Dr. Namba finished his lectured and Giovanni is quite impressed on Dr. Namba's work.

"Very outstanding job seems that our main transformers for our army will be Galvatron, Darkscream, Sound Blaster and Stinger. But we are missing a fifth, the Autobots had five when they first arrived, so we need a fifth" said Giovanni.

"Well let's see, we got the leader, air commander, spy, scout, now we need some muscle for your army and I think I might have an idea who" Dr. Namba suggested that he used Shockwave's cannon for one of his new ideas.

* * *

**Pallet Town (9:10 a.m.)**

Outside of Pallet Town, Jesse and James have arrived at the outskirts of Pallet Town with their team on the higher hills to have a good view of their target might be at.

Meanwhile in Ash's house, him and Brock have finished eating breakfast.

"That was a good breakfast and thanks for letting me stay here Mrs. Ketchum" Brock thanked her.

"Oh you're welcome, it's a pleasure to have one of Ash's friend to stay here for the night and here is something for you to eat on your way back to Pewter City" Delia gave a box with food in it and he thanked and says farewell to both Ash and Delia.

"Hey I'm done with breakfast mom, I'm going to go outside for bit I will be back soon" Ash got up from the table and got his hat.

"Okay dear, just don't come home late" Delia said as she is washing the dished.

Ash is now heading towards the barn to check up on Optimus and on the way there to the barn, a gray Lamborghini Aventador drove past Ash at eighty-five miles per hours.

"Woah that guy needs to slow way down" Ash picked up his hat and puts it back on.

* * *

The high end vehicle drove right towards Team Rocket's location and he informs them that Optimus is in the barn five hundred meters to their right.

"It looks like Optimus haves a guest, but a girl just got out a car which I believe is to be Bumblebee in a new alt mode" James haves his eyes on and commands his team to assault the barn.

Serena sees Ash walking towards the abandon barn and says to him "There you are Ash, I check up on Optimus early in the morning and he seems to be doing alright"

"That's great, let's go check up on hi…." Ash was cut off when both him and Serena heard vehicles driving at full speed towards the barn.

Serena's car suddenly drove off to avoid detection.

"Who are they" Ash gulped.

"Excuse me you two, but you haven't seen a rusted old truck around here at all haven't you?" James questioned the teens.

"Umm no not really" Ash is scared out of his mind.

In the barn, Optimus hears the commotion and he knows what is going on outside.

"Are you sure, because we have detected signatures inside this barn and we are pretty sure there is something in there that you are hiding" said James.

Jesse is speaking to James through their comms "James, he's moving inside the barn"

James heard and says to Ash "May we look inside the barn?"

Ash and Serena are both scared and Ash had no choice but to let them search inside the barn.

"Go ahead" Ash looks downed.

Serena looks at the barn with a worry expression on her face.

Team Rocket's soldiers are searching through the barn and can't find nothing but hay and some tools.

One soldier found something interesting in a garbage can "James, we have a missile in this garbage can"

James looks at Ash with a serious look and Ash confesses "Okay, okay there was a truck in that barn but it was there, I have no idea where it when. I swear to you, that is all I know about him"

Jesse heard what Ash just said "James, he said him"

"You just said him didn't you? You two, take them down" James order his men and push the teens towards the ground.

"You have ten seconds to tell me where is Optimus Prime or else we can take your friend away from you" James threaten Ash as one of his men pulls a gun towards Serena.

"Wait what are you doing with that gun?" Ash said in fear.

Serena is crying on the ground when the person aiming the gun towards her shoots right next to her.

"Plea… see… no… no" Serena cries.

"PLEASE LET HER GO, SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE TRUCK, IT'S GONE I SWEAR IT IS" Ash yells at Team Rocket.

"Do it, get rid of the girl" James order one of his men to pull the trigger but inside the barn, Optimus feels guilty that both Ash and Serena are sacrificing their lives for his.

He then pops out of the barn's flooring and knocks out the soldier in the barn.

"HERE I AM!"

The barn's door burst open with Optimus blasting Team Rocket's soldier. Both Ash and Serena got up and made a run for it.

"Ash, they are going to kill you run for it" Optimus warns the two and a black Camaro drive up to the teens with both doors open.

"My car drives on its own?" said Serena.

"Hurry let's get in" Ash quickly tells Serena to get in the car and off they go while they are being chased by two SUVs and a Rally car.

Lockdown shoots two missiles at Optimus but misses and hits the abandon barn and blows up.

"Oh no they're chasing us" Ash looks to the front and sees Brock just leaving Pallet Town.

Brock notices Ash and Serena in the car and says hi to them which is a bad idea, so Ash decides to pick up Brock and keep driving away from Team Rocket's vehicles.

"Hey who are those guys chasing after us?" Brock questions the two but he begins to panic when the soldier on top of the Rally car begins to spin up his mini gun to shoot at them. Luckily for them, Optimus jumps and smashes the cars and Transforms behind the three teens and follows them.

**Route 1 (10:15 p.m.)**

* * *

As both Ash, Serena and Brock have lost Team Rocket, they all takes rest for a while.

"Just who were those guy Ash?" Brock question him again but Optimus transform right in front of his and explains.

"They were Team Rocket; they are a special force team that hunts down transformers throughout this planet. Including Autobots, Ash and Serena I am sorry for involving you in this mess and same goes for you human" Optimus apologizes to the teens.

"It's alright I guess, my name is Brock"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots"

"Wait, Optimus Prime.? It's an honor to meet you" said Brock.

"Serena, meet your guardian, Bumblebee" Optimus introduce Bumblebee to her as he transform.

"Bumblebee? I had no idea my car was an Autobot. But it's nice to meet you Bumblebee" Serena smiled.

Bumblebee nodded its head.

"So what do we do now Optimus? Can any of us go home without being chased by Team Rocket?" Ask is concerned.

"I'm afraid not and I am worry for your family as well since they will be question by Team Rocket" Optimus replied.

"I'm really worried about my mom, I hope she will be okay" Ash hoped.

"We should be going if we want to avoid Team Rocket at all times, Roll out!" Optimus and Bumblebee both transform into their vehicles and drive off with the three teens riding with Optimus.

* * *

**Saffron City (12:49 p.m.)**

Jesse and James, along with the other soldier return to HQ with Lockdown really mad about what happen.

"So what happen back at Pallet Town?" Giovanni questions the two but Lockdown explains to him instead.

"Their team got in the way when I was pursuing Optimus again but he got away with the humans who helped him, I thought I was working with human intelligences if there is such a thing" Lockdown walks away.

"Hold it Lockdown; we'll get Optimus for you now that our project is complete. This is Galvatron, a human made transformer that we made ourselves and this guy will get Optimus for you" Giovanni told him.

"Hmm well this will be your final chance at this; if your Galvatron succeeds I will deliver the seed as promised" Lockdown transforms and drive off towards the open fields between Celadon City and Saffron City to board his Nightship without being detected.

"We will get Optimus Prime, not matter what it takes we will succeed" Giovanni and his men leave the showroom where all the human built transformers are at.

When the doors shut closed, Galvatron reactivates "I am Galvatron and Optimus Prime will die when I crush his spark from his lifeless shell" Galvatron begins to laugh before shutting himself off.

* * *

Is Megatron really reborn as Galvatron? Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Hunt Ends Here!

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hunt Ends Here!**

**Chapter 3: Autobots Unite!**

**Cemetery Rocket HQ (1:49 p.m.)**

As the members of Team Rocket have returned back to HQ, they are briefing Giovanni on their latest intel from their last encounter with Optimus.

"This is Ash Ketchum, the boy who helped Optimus Prime by hiding him in the abandon barn which Lockdown blew up and his friend here is Serena. They are both residences of Pallet Town" said James.

"There is another person who might be friends of these two and his name is Brock" Jesse showed the image on screen.

"Excellent and what about that black muscle driving away from the barn" Giovanni questions them.

"We believe it might be Bumblebee since the last time we encounter him, he disappeared around a dealer ship lot which had a car similar to this" James pointed out.

"I see then, well I'll have my contact notify about these humans and for you two, you may be take the day off" Giovanni left their presence.

Somewhere way above Mt. Silver, Giovanni's helicopter landed on Lockdown's nightship.

"What news do you bring human contract?" Lockdown spoke to Giovanni.

"Well the humans that harbored Optimus Prime back at Pallet Town are known as Ash Ketchum, Serena and Brock" Giovanni informed him.

"Annnd what do I care about them?"

"Well with our new high tech facial recognition camera all over the region of Kanto and Johto, they will most likely to be identify easily and that's where we can get Prime if they are working together"

Lockdown takes interest on the idea and insist to have Giovanni to let him use the cameras for himself too and Giovanni agrees as long if Lockdown delivers the seed to him.

* * *

**Somewhere in the desert in the Kanto region (2:10 p.m)**

Optimus and Bumblebee are driving on road with their new human friends, Ash, Serena and Brock sitting in Optimus.

"Calling all Autobots, calling all Autobots" Optimus ends his transmission and sees a white Western Star Semi Truck driving by and scans it right when it passes him.

The entire front part of the vehicle opens up and extends with the front tires moving forward. The stack pipe on the back of Optimus falls off while a cab was formed and two new chromed stack pipes are forming behind the cab. The fuel tanks on both sides of the vehicle turn from rust into chrome and extended its size and all the rust on Optimus is coming off and is replaced with blue and red flames all over the vehicle. The autobot logo appeared on top of the grill of the vehicle. Ash, Serena and Brock are amazed by Optimus transformation while driving and they all continue to their destination.

A black Autobot on top of the canyon appeared and says "At last, there is hope after all" He jumps off the cliff and transforms into a helicopter then flies towards Optimus.

"Oh yeah, Hell yeah, HE'S BACK, HE'S ALIVE OPTIMUS IS HEREEE" The Autobot sprays bullets from his minigun in excitement for his leader's return.

Optimus and Bumblebee drove past Crosshairs "Haha yeah, mister leader of the free galaxy is back, I knew you'll make it I never doubted you"

Drift transforms and honors his sensei of his return "We heard your warning and we've been waiting for your return"

"Hell yeah, we got the gang back together" Hound added.

Ash and Brock exited out of Optimus and look around them. Bumblebee transforms and helps Serena getting out of Optimus.

"Thanks Bee" Serena thanked the young Autobot.

As soon when everyone is out of Optimus, he begins to transform by having his fists hit the ground from the front of the vehicle and his legs are formed and stand up when he was finish transforming.

Optimus has an entire new body from the vehicle he scanned.

"Humans asked us to play by their rules, well the rules have just changed" Optimus said.

"Human beings, bunch of back stabbing weasels" Hound said while dropping all of his weapons on the ground.

"Hound, find your inner thoughts, loyalty is about to flower in the winds of fear and temptation" Drift recited a haiku.

"What the hell are you saying?" Hound said.

"It's a haiku"

Hound grabs a grenade "Cut the crap before I drop a grenade down your throat" Hound grabs Drift's should and Drift grabs his blades "Try it, you'll be dead!"

"Oh try it, please do it"

"You know what it saves us so much time" Bumblebee talk through the radio.

"Well raise your hand if you feel disenchanted with our little earth vacants, so who's the stowaways?" Crosshairs pointed his gun towards Ash, Brock and Serena.

"Woah hey what's with the gun" Ash said.

Hound joins in with his minugun spinning up.

"Stop it Hound, both of you. They risk their lives for mine, we owe them"

* * *

**Cemetery Rocket HQ (7:33 p.m.)**

"Mister Giovanni sir, we have reports of a rusted old truck changing into a red and blue Western Star semi-truck in the Kanto Desert between Viridian City and Celadon City" The secretary advised him.

"Excellent, you may now be dismissed" Giovanni said as he walks to talk to Doctor Namba.

"Doctor, how is our team coming along?" He questions the doctor.

"Well both Darkscream, Sound Blaster, Shockblast and Stinger are fully completed for Galvatron, we are having difficult problems with it like it sometimes won't transform properly and it sometimes wonders off" The doctor gives his latest updates to Giovanni and he wasn't pleased at all.

"Well then, I guess we should launch Galvatron and his team to hunt down Optimus right now" Giovanni gave an order.

"Wait what? But Galvatron isn't ready for field combat and…" Namba was cut off "No excuses just send it Galvatron leading the mission" Giovanni ordered him.

"Yes mister Giovanni, it will be done" Namba had his team to deploy Galvatron and Stinger.

Meanwhile the Autobots are camping near a mountain in the desert.

"So there been no signs of any others?" Optimus asked his Autobots.

"Nah"

"We are all that Primus has left" Drift answered Prime.

"They picking us off one by one" Crosshairs said.

"We're the pathetic dirty foursome and you make five" Hound added.

Serena let out a sigh and rests her head on her knees.

"Are you okay Serena?" Ash asked her kindly.

"No I am not okay" Serena begins to tear up a bit "We're fugitives and our parents must be worrying about us, I miss home already that I want to go back"

"I know how you feel Serena but we can't go home or else Team Rocket will be on us again" Ash said.

"I hope my family isn't worrying about me since I would have been home like two hours ago" Brock worried.

"Sensei, Bumblebee has held a command and isn't worth leading and he lacks the warrior and discipline, he's like a child" Drift spoke out.

"This child is about to kick your ass" Bumblebee threatens Drift.

"He brings us ashamed" Drift exclaimed.

Bumblebee kicks Drift but misses and Drift haves him lock down with his blades around Bumblebee's neck.

"What's with the face huh, you think you're puppy dog eyes can save you?"

"Hey leave Bumblebee alone!" Serena scolded Drift and let go of Bee.

"Awwwh man, just when the good part was going to happen" Crosshairs said in disappointment.

"Autobots that's enough, we need to know why Lockdown and the humans are working together to hunt us down" Optimus step in.

"Actually I may have something that may be useful Optimus, back when Team Rocket has us on the ground and when you came to save us, I manage to snatch this little device that has a built in camera and a small projector that can show us what they have been doing" Ash turns on the device and it projected the camera's feedback of an Autobot falling into an ambush.

"Oh that's Leadfoot" Hound held his helmet in front of him to show respect.

"They rip him apart" Ash quoted.

Serena looked away as she didn't want to see what's going on with the Autobots.

The next video showed up of Ratchet being brutally shot at by Team Rocket.

"Nooo, Ratchet my good old friend" Optimus is in shock of what he just have seen.

Ash decided to turn it off as he really feels bad about Optimus.

"Everyone, I have sworn to myself to never kill humans" Optimus said.

"Big mistake"

"But when I find who is behind this, he's going to die" Optimus finished his sentence.

"The device here was made and manufactured at Cemetery Rocket HQ which is located in Saffron City" Ash pointed out.

Optimus began to sense something familiar to him and he transforms "Ash, Serena and Brock get in, we're leaving"

They enter the vehicle and the rest of the Autobots transformed and rolled out.

* * *

A few hours later, Galvatron and the rest of his team arrived at the same spot where the Autobots used to be at and he cuts all visual and audio feedback to Cemetery Rocket HQ.

"Rise my new Decepticons, I am Galvatron, reborn from the mind of Megatron"

Darkscream, Shockblast, Sound Blaster and Stinger all have minds of their own now.

Both Darkscream, Shockblast and Sound Blaster still have their memory from their previous bodies as Starscream, Shockwave and Soundwave.

"Ugggh my head still hurts from that human poking my eyes out with that boom stick of his" Darkscream stated.

"How are we alive Lord Megatron? I could have sworn that I perish then Optimus rip my optics out" Shockwave said.

"It's now lord Galvatron, Shockblast. We are all now have new bodies, built from those disgusting humans called Team Rocket within their headquarters"

"Lord Galvatron superior, Optimus inferior" Sound Blaster spoke through a vocoder voice box in him.

"Say hello to our new comrade, Stinger. It's obvious he is a human version of that pesky Bumblebee. Ohhh I wish I would have ripped out his spark instead of his voice box for launching the Allspark into deep space" said Galvatron.

"Whatever happen to Cybertron, lord Galvatron?" Darkscream asked him.

"Gone, half of the planet is destroyed thanks to those Autobots and their ex-human allies"

"Ahh so the humans have betrayed them excellent"

"Now that Cybertron is gone, I say we pretend to be under human control until they receive their seed from Lockdown" Galvatron tells his new plan.

"If I remember correctly, the seed is the device that can cyber-form any matter to cyber-matter. That's what the ancient have done to Earth before our existence. It's highly logical to obtain the seed from the humans and use it to rebuild Cybertron, Lord Galvatron" Shockblast spoke back.

"You're always ahead of my plans Shockblast, I say we return to headquarters till the humans have track down Optimus again because he is the key for us to steal the seed, now Decepticons mobilize"

The Decepticons transformed and head back to Saffron City.

* * *

**Cerulean City (11:38 a.m.)**

The Autobots have arrived to Cerulean City to seek help from one of Ash's friends, who may know details about Cemetery Rocket HQ.

Ash, Brock and Serena are at the front of a Performance Theater and they all enter while the Autobots are parked outside.

"Hey I didn't expect to see you guys here" Misty said.

"Well the three of us are on the run" Ash exclaim.

The four went to an office room to disgust about their problems.

"So Team Rocket are hunting the Autobot and you three and you need me to have you and the Autobots stay at my sister's summer house at Saffron City to come up with a plan and infiltrate Cemetery Rocket headquarters?" Misty spoke to the group and gets the key from her sister to the house as she allowed Misty's friends to stay for a while.

"Okay since you want stay at my sister's summer house, you have to agree that you take me with you on your little adventure with your robot friends" said Misty.

Everyone takes a moment to think and Ash, Brock, Serena agreed to take her with them to Saffron City.

They all exit out of the theater; Ash and Brock are going with Prime while the two girls are going with Bumblebee.

The Autobots rolled out and along the way to Saffron City on Route Five, a high-tech flatnose truck and a red super sports car are chasing the Autobots.

"Who are they?" Ash questions Prime, but doesn't reply and keeps on driving to avoid conflict.

The red super sport car is chasing Bumblebee and was separated from the rest of the Autobots, Ash and Brock.

"What is it Bee, who is chasing us?" Serena begins to get a bit scared.

Misty looks through the mirrors and see the red Pagani Huayra materializing into cyber-matter and forms a red robot who looks similar to Bee.

"Umm I think there's a Decepticon behind us Serena" Misty begins to panic as they are being now chased at full speed through the highway.

"Buckle up, because this ride is going to get bumpy. YeeeHAAAAW!" Bumblebee screamed as he drove off a ramp to a lower road of the highway that they are on.

Bumblebee sees a white Camaro driving by and scans it, then quickly changes into a yellow 2014 concept Camaro and drives off without being notice by his pursuer.

Stinger then retreats and joins Galvatron and Team Rocket as they both lost sight of Optimus Prime.

* * *

**Saffron City (2:14 p.m.)**

Bumblebee rendezvous with the rest of the Autobots near the summer house that they are going to stay at.

"Woah Bumblebee changed vehicle" Ash pointed out.

Serena and Misty just started to notice that.

"Oh I got the keys, you three can go inside meanwhile I'll go open the garage door for the Autobots" Misty told them.

The Autobot made themselves feel like they were home and kicked back. Luckily every Autobot can fit in the garage in their robot mode while standing straight. Ash and Brock set up a planning table and have pictures of every angle of the headquarters building of Cemetery Rocket.

* * *

"Giovanni sir, the Autobots have gotten away from Galvatron and now are retreating to base" Matori, Giovanni's secretary informs him.

Giovanni slams his hand against his desk and stands up.

"Their got to be a way to draw out Optimus but what?"

Matori suggested to have Giovanni's engineers to build Decepticon drone replicas and send them to attack a part of Saffron City to draw out the Autobots.

"That plan doesn't sound bad at all but we need ships to make it appear if it was an invasion" Giovanni said.

Lockdown suddenly called Giovanni and offered him, his old Decepticon ships as he heard the conversation and Giovanni takes his offer.

"Excellent, soon our plan to Optimus Prime will be a success and with the seed I will have an army of human made transformers. Then all of Kanto, Johot, Hoeen, Orre, Sinnoh, Unova and the Kalos region will fall under my command" Giovanni looks outside from his office window and smiles.

* * *

**Giovanni is up to no good and will his evil plan to get Optimus Prime out of hiding will work? Stay tuned next time on The Hunt Ends Here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hunt Ends Here!**

**Chapter 4: Autobots, Attack!**

* * *

**Saffron City (2:12 p.m.)**

Two days after arriving to Saffron City, Ash and co. are spending their time at Misty sister's mansion.

Ash takes a dive to the swimming pool from the highest diving board and makes a big splash. Meanwhile Brock is cooking inside the mansion and Serena is watching Ash.

Misty has gone shopping at the nearest mall of Saffron City.

Serena grabs a towel and hands it to Ash when he got out of the pool.

"Thanks Serena" Ash thanked her and dries his head.

"You're welcome Ash" Serena smiles at him while blushing just a little.

"Lunch time you two, where has Misty gone too?" Brock questions the two and Serena tells him that she has went shopping and will be back in a hour.

Brock placed both Ash and Serena's plates on the table outside and his own plate too.

The three begin to hear something inside the car garage of the mansion and both Bumblebee and Drift came crashing through the back wall of the garage to the backyard of the mansion and continue to fighting.

Ash chokes on his own food and swallows it painfully.

"Are you alright?" Serena asks worry.

"cough…cough.. yeah I'll be fine" Ash replied.

"Uhhhm I don't think she'll was talking you Ash" Brock pointed it out to Ash and saw that she was talking to Bee.

"That's enough you two!" Optimus grabs both Autobots and separate them.

"My apologies sensei but why you insist to have this child as second in command of the Autobot ranks?"

"Oh child huh? Let's if this child can kick your ass again" Bumblebee threatens Drift as he is ready to throw another punch at the samurai.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus yells at the two Autobot and both of them stand down.

"I owe Bumblebee my life and that is why he is in second in command of the Autobots after the tragic death of Ironhide, now you two must get along or we won't accomplish the mission ahead of us" Prime spoke out to his comrades.

"I apologize sensei, I have forgotten the tragic past of Bumblebee and I am sorry speaking against you Bee" Drift extended his hand and Bee returns his apology and shake his hand.

Optimus walks away and turns his head towards the Cemetery Rocket building which is visible to them, somehow he feels a familiar presence that he has felt before back at Cybertron, but he doesn't quite know what it could be.

"Anything wrong Optimus?" Ash asked the Autobot leader what is troubling him.

"I'm not sure how to explain it but somehow I feel the presence of someone I know but can't figure out who, we need to infiltrate their base and see what is going on in there"

"I say we should get going to the building and infiltrate it" Ash said.

* * *

Ash and Brock have already come up with a plan to infiltrate Cemetery Rocket HQ; they grab their I.D. badges with different names on their IDs.

Misty got back and says "Wait you guys are about to infiltrate Cemetery Park?"

"Yeah and you are going to be staying here and use the monitors that we set and watch our video feedback once we are inside. Serena will be observing the building from the top of a parking garage with the rest of the Autobots except for Bumblebee.

"We should get going Brock" Ash reminded Brock that they are in a tight schedule.

Ash and Brock both going with Bumblebee while Serena is going with Optimus.

"Autobots, transform and rollout" Optimus says his signature catchphrase and the Autobots transformed into their respective vehicles and drove out of the mansion.

Bumblebee drove pass a familiar spot and stops and the spot.

"What's wrong Bumblebee?" Ash questions him.

Bumblebee is bleeping and writes a message onscreen of the GPS.

"This is where my friend Wheeljack was killed four years ago during the battle of Saffron City"

"I'm sorry for your lost Bumblebee; it must have been hard for you" Ash fell Bumblebee's terrible past.

Bumblebee then drives off to their destination and arrived.

* * *

**Cemetery Rocket HQ (3:39 p.m.)**

"There's a lot of guard here today" Brock said nervously.

"We'll just present our I.D. badges to them and we're all good" Ash said.

"IDs please" The guard ask for their identification badges and scans the serial bar on them.

"Well it is to have you back professors, you may pass and what an amazing car you have. Sort of reminds me of that bratty Bumblebee that I used to work with back at NEST" The guard mock Bumblebee that made him switch to driving gear and drove off to inside the building of Cemetery Rocket HQ.

While going inside, both Ash and Brock find the same robot that chased Bumblebee, Serena and Misty on the freeway to Saffron City.

"It looks like you Bee" Brock exclaims and exited the vehicle.

Bumblebee then notice screens around the showroom and listens to the woman on-screen "We took old alien technology and made it better in every way, introducing Stinger. Stinger, inspired by Bumblebee but better in every way"

"Son of …." Bumblebee is getting really mad and starts to spin around the showroom, leaving tire tracks on the clean floor.

"Woah woah calm down Bee. Bee stop going psycho" Ash try to calm the young Autobot down and Bee transforms very aggressively by smash his fists against the floor.

"Okay Bee you need to calm down" Brock protested.

"I'm perfectly calm, calm that I'm not even touching it" Bumblebee grabs a hold of Stinger.

"Bee turn back into a car right now before anyone sees you" Ash scolds him.

"Get out of my face alright" Bumblebee walks over and watches one of the other screens "It all started with the Bumblebee" "The alien design was just ugly and let's face it, they tink"

Bumblebee moans angrily "What the *bleep*!"

"Bumblebee is kind of old, bratty and even ugly, that's why we made Stinger a huge improvement over Bumblebee"

"Ohh hell no" Bee turns away and walk up behind Stinger "So you think that you're better than me" Bee then kicks Stinger down on the floor, Bumblebee screams when Stinger was knock over.

"Oh no, I say you and Bumblebee go rendezvous with Serena and the others and I infiltrate Cemetery Rocket" Ash said.

Brock agreed and Bee quickly transforms back into a car and leaves the showroom.

Ash quickly left the room to avoid being caught and the science and transformers facility room.

* * *

Somewhere in the same building as Ash is in, Giovanni discusses their upcoming plans with Jesse and James.

"The fake Decepticons will attack the city and they will draw out Optimus Prime, then we have Galvatron take him down and Lockdown will receive his prize and for the exchange, we get the seed that we need to make more cyber metal to create an army of transformers and of course the two of you will be paid heavily than you can imagine" Giovanni stated.

"Excellent plan Boss and are you sure this plan will succeed, even though Optimus might have lost faith in humanity?" James questions him.

"Don't worry it will succeed, Prime wouldn't let any Decepticons terrorize civilation, he will come out of hiding as plan"

"Boss yes sir" Jesse and James said in unison.

Ash is now where all the dead transformers are being melted for cyber metal and sees a familiar face from a drone that he stole from Team Rocket.

Ash then turns on his camera on his glasses and sends the feedback to the Autobots and Misty.

"I'm in, you see my camera? Their melting Ratchet" Ash said.

"THEY SLAUGHTER RATCHET! I'M GOING TO TEAR THEM APART!" Optimus knocks out a lamppost in anger and order his Autobots to attack Cemetery Rocket HQ with no mercy.

The Autobots rolled out.

"Metal, just dead metal that's what I always thought of them" Matori stated her opinion to Ash.

"Well there not, their living things with souls like ours. I once spoke to one" Ash said.

"And you're working with cyber metal" Matori questions him.

"Uhmm yeah, yes that's what I do"

"Our cyber metal supply is getting short and reducing metal of evil old Decepticons down?"

"No, that's an Autobot right there" Ash pointed out to her and that's when Giovanni came in and talks to his secretary.

"Mister Giovanni sir"

"_Giovanni" _Ash whispered.

Giovanni than turn his attention to Ash and recognize him.

"Wait a minute, you're…" Just before Giovanni could finish talking, Ash makes a run for it and Giovanni order his security guards and apprehended Ash.

"Let go of me you no good backstabbers" Ash resist but was later handcuff by one of the guard and is taken to Giovanni's office.

* * *

The Autobots continue to arrive to their target location and passing through red traffic lights like they don't care if anyone gets hurt if an accident is too occurred.

Back in Giovanni's office, he introduces himself to Ash.

"Well we've finally meet Ash Ketchum"

"So you're Giovanni, the person who hired mercenaries to Pallet Town and almost killed my closest friend huh?" Ash said angrily.

"Exactly, you I have one goal in mind and that goal is to build an army of transformers and rule the world but if order for that goal to happen, we need to annihilate the Autobots and bring Optimus Prime to justice" Giovanni said with a smirk on his face.

"The world is going to hear about this and they will see you as an enemy of this world"

Giovanni laughs "You have quite an imagination you little brat, now tell me where is Optimus Prime and if you don't answer my question then I will send an army of fake Decepticons to attack this city to draw him out myself" Giovanni threaten the young and he's having a tough choice to decide.

Meanwhile outside the building, the Autobots transform and attack Cemetery Rocket HQ, Bee drops off Serena and Brock across the street from the building they're attacking and he crashes through the windows by transforming and gets a lift from Drift's helicopter mode and breaks into Giovanni's office.

"Come on, let's go!" Bee said through his radio.

Ash jumps onto Bee and leaves the building and pick up both Serena and Brock.

Optimus, Hound and Crosshairs continued their assault of Cemetery Rocket HQ and the destroy their supplies of cyber-metal.

A small little robot inside a box hears the commotion and sees his old Autobot friends are attacking.

"Get out now!" Optimus threatens the workers inside the building.

"Science fair is over meat bags"

"Destroy the lab" Optimus ordered his comrades.

"Guys it's me, bring me outta of this sandbox" Brains knock at the Autobots.

Giovanni then confront the Autobots himself.

"All of you stop, that's company's property"

"They're not your property. They were my friends" Optimus exclaims.

Hound points his shotgun at Giovanni with Brains crawling on top of the weapon.

"Ohh you ain't talking so much now, you got Hound in front of you huh?" said Brains.

"Go ahead, show us your true colors once and for all" Giovanni spoke.

"Just give me the word, I'll splatter him" Hound pulls the pump back and forth of his shotgun.

Optimus stops Hound.

"Why won't you tell itchy fingers here that this is the spoils of war, dead metal? Innovation, what we do here is science because if we don't do it, somebody else will because you cannot stop technology" Giovanni stated.

"WE'RE NOT YOUR TECHNOLOGY!" Optimus kicks a printer near Giovanni and shattered a window.

"Let me vaporize his ass" Hound points his gun towards Giovanni again.

"I broke your code; I now own your whole CNA"

"The world will know what you are doing here" Optimus said.

"The world, the world will approve. We can make you now, don't you get it we don't need you anymore" Giovanni spoke the cold hearted truth to Prime.

"That was cruel"

"Autobots, we're done" Optimus and Crosshairs leave the lab.

"We're done, what are getting not going to kick a little ass?" Brains was eager for some action.

* * *

Giovanni then hurries and contact Lockdown and ordered Doctor Namba to launch Galvatron and Stinger.

"Cemetery Rocket Saffron City closes live set, a provoke Autobot occurred in our HQ"

"Bring up Galvatron" Doctor Namba ordered the pilots.

"Transforming Galvatron"

Galvatron is fully materialize into his vehicle mode and drives out of HQ along with Stinger.

"Let's show these alien terrorist what an upgrade looks like" Giovanni said.

"Gavatron and Stinger are moving in to intercept targets"

"Reapers have spotted five Autobot targets Optimus, Bumblebee, Hound, Crosshairs and Drift and Route Eight, two miles to intercept"

Giovanni smiles at the screen, knowing that Optimus will be captured and the other Autobots killed.

"Misty do you read us" Brock speaks through his headset.

"Yeah I have heard what happen and I will shut down all communications to avoid Team Rocket" Misty cut out.

* * *

**Route Eight (4:14 p.m.)**

"Galvatron is two hundred meters away, now transform"

Galvatron transforms behind the Autobots but something malfunction and Galvatron crashes into a civilian vehicle.

"Woah what's going on?" A pilot lost control of Galvatron.

Galvatron then got up and slices a red car in half and smashes other civilian vehicles into bits.

"We are programming this right" Giovanni questions Namba.

"Yes, mostly"

Galvatron then cuts all visual and audio feedback from his optics to Cemetery Rocket and goes rogue and shoots rockets at the Autobots ahead of him.

Both Hound, Crosshairs and Drift lost sight of Bee and Prime and drive to a different direction.

Ash and his friends are extremely scared of the situation and one of Galvatron's rockets hits Bee right at the back of the vehicles and trips with the humans falling onto the ground, Optimus picks them up and leaves with Bumblebee shooting his homing missiles at Galvatron and his old body collapse into cyber-matter and floats around Bumblebee and drives off without a scratch.

"What was that?" Bee asked confusedly.

* * *

Galvatron has caught up to Optimus and shoots a barrage of rockets at him, forcing Prime to transform with Ash and Brock getting out of the vehicle but Serena was rolling on the ground underneath Prime.

"Get out of here Serena, get to cover" Optimus told her.

Optimus puts on his mouth plates on and engages into a heated fight with Galvatron.

Cemetery Rocket HQ regains all feedback from Galvatron and sees that he is fighting Optimus.

"Giovanni sir, Galvatron has Optimus on the ground"

"Good, Lockdown will be there in no time"

Optimus brings out his retractable blades out and hits Galvatron multiple times.

"SERENAAA! SERENA RUN TO THE FIELDS!" Ash yells out to her and she begins to run for it.

Galvatron throws Optimus right in front of Serena; Prime quickly got up and plunges both of his blades into Galvatron's chest.

"You have no soul!" Prime said to Galvatron

"And that is why I have no fear brother" Galvatron spoke and incinerated both of Prime's retractable bladed into melted metal.

Optimus was thrown right next to Serena again.

"_Megatron" _Prime whispered to himself but Galvatron heard.

"It is now Galvatron, Prime and now you die"

Serena runs towards a car and takes cover inside crying.

"She needs my help Brock" Ash then goes to rescue Serena but Brock tells him that she is safe in the car that she is hiding in.

Prime and Galvatron continues to duke it out and Optimus got Galvatron right where he wanted him at and smashes his head onto the concrete below him.

A rocket came out of nowhere and pierced Optimus back and out from his chest.

"Awwwwh" Optimus yelled in pain and turns around to see Lockdown walking towards him with his Nightship flying above him.

Lockdown's head than began to transform into a Nucleon Rifle and shoots Prime one more time and knocks him back on top of the car that Serena is hiding in.

Lockdown walk pass Ash and Brock.

"I have to go get her Brock"

"Then let's go" Brock agreed with Ash to help Serena.

"Optimus, Optimus please get up, he's coming for you" Serena cried.

"I…I can't Serena, you have to ge….get out of here awwwh" Optimus is in real pain right now.

Galvatron got up and laughs at Prime from his wound.

"I feel sorry for you Prime, your allegiance with these human. The trouble with loyalty to a lost cause, is that the cause? They will always betray you" Lockdown said to the wounded Prime.

"Who sent you here?" Optimus questions the bounty hunter.

"Where do you think you came from? Hmmp you think you were born? No you were built and your creators want you back, we all work for someone" Lockdown stands up and begins to capture Prime from his space glider.

"I'll deliver the seed to Giovanni, Lockdown" Galvatron spoke to the bounty hunter and he trust him with the seed.

Galvatron transforms and heads back to Cemetery Rocket HQ with the seed.

Lockdown's space glider launch the net and captures both Prime the car that Serena is in.

"No, no this can't be" Serena begins to panic.

"No Serena, Serena" Ash runs to her and grabs ahold of the net that both her and Prime are in.

"Ash, help me please" Serena cries for help but Ash lost grip of the net and falls on his back.

"Ash are you alright?" Brock made he that wasn't injured from the fall.

"Ash, warn the Autobots" Optimus spoke his last words before Lockdown leaves with both him and Serena captured.

Ash is shocked and screams out to Serena and cries.

What will be the fate of both Optimus and Serena? Find out in the next chapter of "The Hunt Ends Here!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hunt Ends Here!**

**Chapter 5: The Battle of Saffron City!**

* * *

Last time on The Hunt Ends Here!

Optimus and his Autobots raided Cemetery Rocket HQ to seize all production of human made Transformers, but as soon as the Autobots left the building. They were being pursued by Galvatron and Stinger on a freeway which ended up a disaster which some innocent people lost lives during the chase.

Galvatron manages to slow down Optimus and both engage in a fight that almost got Serena killed. As Optimus had Galvatron pinned down onto the ground, but he was shot down by Lockdown's face cannon.

Lockdown takes both Optimus and Serena captives and gives the Seed to Galvatron who is now returning to Cemetery Rocket HQ. Ash tries to saves Serena but it was too late as she is now been taken to Lockdown's ship. Will Ash, Brock and the Autobots be able to save Prime and Serena? Find out now.

* * *

**Saffron City (4:31 p.m.)**

Lockdown has return to his ship with Optimus and Serena captured.

Serena is stuck in the capture she was hiding in and it is now being moved to the disposal room.

"Take the human to the trash" Lockdown says to his minions as they are now preparing to recycle the car with Serena in it.

Lockdown's ship is now flying above the city of Saffron and people are in a panic thinking that it is an invasion again.

"Remember this ship Prime? Built for you knights, great crusaders to explore the universe, well I commandeer it and it's now my personal prison now" Lockdown explains to Prime.

Meanwhile at the disposal area of the ship, Serena is kicking hard at the car's door to break free and successfully broke down the door but some of Lockdown's workers saw Serena escaping and tried to apprehend her but Serena grabs a pipe and fights back and escapes.

She is now wondering through Lockdown's ship without a clue where she is going.

"Optimus" Serena cries out as she is beginning to get scared of getting lost.

Lockdown brings Optimus into his trophy room "Welcome back to the knight's terminus Prime"

Optimus looks around the room and sees a legendary knight caged "You have disgrace it"

"Join your fellow rebels fugitive scums. This is the rarest of specimens and the worst of the worst, its taken centuries but I collected all the knights, Grimlock, Slug, Strafe, Snarl, Slog, Scorn, Slash and now you" Lockdown grabs Prime's leg with his hook and puts him into his own cage upside down.

"The creators want you clean" Lockdown says. "I'm slave to no one" Prime retaliates, "All these species mixing with species, it upsets the cosmic balance and the creators, they don't like it. They built you to do what you were told" Lockdown closes Prime's cage and sets up spikes around the inside of Prime's cage to prevent him from escaping.

* * *

Galvatron returns to bases with Jesse and James with their squad pointing their guns at Galvatron.

"I am Galvatron and I have return to deliver the Seed to you Mister Giovanni sir" Galvatron really hates himself for actually saying that to a human.

"How do you speak if I may ask" Giovanni questions Galvatron.

"Well I manage to become self-aware and same goes for some of my team members. We all have the knowledge of what a normal human being or a Transformer currently have and I am back here with the sSed as you wanted it to be" Galvatron tries to convince Giovanni that he is on his side and trust him.

"Well we are surprise that you all have personalities now, but…" Giovanni was cut off when his secretary warns Giovanni that Autobots have been spotted in the city.

Well it looks like our original plans to attack the city with the fake Decepticons will now set in motion. Send out the Megatron clone to lead the Decepticons and assault the city and the Autobots.

"Galvatron, you and your team will defend the humans and attack both Autobots and the Decepticons, is your team able to handle the mission?" Giovanni asks and Galvatron replies "Of course we are, but I need Soundblaster to stay since he is our communication officer and spy and it would be tragic to lose him" "I understand, just take Stinger, Darkscream and Shockblast with you" Giovanni order Galvatron and he leaves the headquarters.

* * *

"Come on Bee, Lockdown's ship is near ground, maybe if we can try to get up to higher ground we can get inside and save both Serena and Optimus" Ash said.

The Autobots arrived at a bridge where part of Lockdown's ship was reachable for them to climb to the top and enter without being detected.

"So who's going first?" Crosshair says.

"Primus, what is that?" Drift points at another ship flying near the city and begins attacking the citizens.

"Decepticons? I thought we killed them all" Hound is confused about the situation that is happening right now.

"Bumblebee, I'll give you a lift to Lockdown's ship while you hold Ash and Brock, we're going to save our sensei and the girl" Drift transforms into a helicopter.

"Bee and Drift, we're staying here to fight these Decepticons while you go find Prime and Serena" Hound says and he pulls out his gatling gun.

Crosshairs pulls out his SMGs and runs with Hound towards the action is at while Ash, Brock, Drift and Bumblebee are now going to invade Lockdown's ship.

The Megatron clone flies through the city and presents himself "I'm Megatron and you humans are about to become extinct, Decepticons attack!"

Clones of Brawl, Shockwave, Barricade, Grindor and Scrapper are attacking the train station of Saffron up north of the city.

Hound and Crossair arrived at the battle scene and begin attack the Decepticon soldiers and drones.

"Crosshairs I got your six and you cover mine" Hound begins blazing his weapons at the Decepticons.

"Hmmm seems like Grindor wants to blade dance, I'll show him" Crosshairs reaches for his knife and dashes off the side of the building to the top of Grindor and stabs him at the face, instantly killing the clone.

"One down, a few hundred to go" Crosshair continues to kill more clones with his SMGs.

"Hey Crosshairs check this out" Hound is driving at full speed towards Brawl and endures all the tank shots from him and he transforms back into robot mode and kills Brawl with his bare hand by tearing the tank apart.

"Nice one Hound, hey I trade you weapons" "Nah, I like mine weapons better and Ohhh watch out" Hound shoots up Barricade into chunks of metal behind Crosshairs.

After killing the Barricade clone, Hound was attack by Scrapper's chained hand.

Scrapper is about to eliminate Hound but Crosshairs shoots at the Constructicon with his Photon Burst rifle.

Hound got back up and slices Scrapper's head off while Crosshairs distracted the drone.

Hound drops Scrapper's head onto the ground and kicks it away.

"Phew that was close, it would be easier if the other Autobots were here" Crosshairs complained.

"Well don't give your hopes up, the others will free Prime soon and with him here we can totally melt this Decepticons easily" Hound said.

Crosshairs and Hound turn their attention towards the street around the corner from to their right and spotted Galvatron's alt mode, he transforms "I am Galvatron, you Autobots will now surrender to me!"

"Uhh ohhh, looks like Megatron is back but with a different name"

"And a new body" Crosshairs added in.

"Now you two will die!" Galvatron launches multiple missiles and missed all shot as both Hound and Crosshair dodge.

"What do we do now Hound?" Crosshairs questions him.

A cybertronian jet transforms right behind the Autobots.

"Wait two Megatrons?" Hound is a little confuse right now.

"Ohh just great, now we have two bucket heads trying to kill us" Crosshairs taunted the two leaders.

"Galvatron this is Giovanni that prototype Megatron is actually one of mine drone so he isn't the real thing, try to kill it to earn the humans trust"

"Understood, master" "Galvatron charges at full speed towards the fake Megatron and the two begin to fight in hand to hand combat.

"Hey Crosshairs, now that the two are busy busting each other pipes, how about we sneak onto Lockdown's ship?" Hound suggested.

"I was about to say that but you beat me to it" Crosshairs says.

Hound and Crosshairs just happen to have some luck on climbing Lockdown's ship right before it took off.

* * *

While heading inside, Bee and Drift are still outside finding a way in but no entrance in sight.

"Hey seems the two of you need some help" Hound pulls out his Heavy Plasma Cannon and blasted a huge hole that leads the Autobots and their human friends inside without being detected.

"We're behind enemy lines, Lockdown's ship has a lot of booby traps, eyes and optics open" Hound said.

"Beware of bone grinders, brain blinders, flesh peelers, chromosomal inverters, catatonic sludge, black hole trapdoors and of course radiation" Crosshairs warns everyone about the traps.

"We must be quick, we have the element surprise. Let's try to use violence as a last resort" An organic tentacle pops out from a cage and tries to attack Drift but he slices the tentacle off with his swords and he stabs the extraterrestrial creature and kills it "I'll kill you, I'll kill you"

"Ughh! Hate those things" Crosshairs is disgusted of the creature that Drift killed.

"That's freaky" Ash said.

"It's not alive anymore" Drift reassured everyone.

Crosshairs looks around the area and says "Well we look, they're not here, let's go!"

"What? Hey I'm not going anywhere without Serena" Ash stated.

"I'm unclear, what in it for me" Crosshairs poked Ash.

"What's in it for you?" Ash begins to getting upset with Crosshairs.

Hound pulls out his shotgun and aims it at Crosshairs "Uh easy, easy let's use words"

"What's in it for you is that I don't kill you, we get the boss and the human girl, copy?" Hound puts his gun back.

"Okay, okay very persuasive textbook machismo. Well then we need to sabotage something" Crosshairs said.

"Better hurry because the dark matter drives are preparing to take off" Drift informs the group.

"Ohh wonderful"

"I give us ten minutes" Drift said.

"Is that what that sound is the engine is heating up? Are you telling us that his ship is going to be flying out of here in ten minutes?" Brock worries.

"Uh huh, but we'll find something to stall this ship" Drift tells Ash and Brock.

"Ash, Brock you two go find your little friend, we'll go find the center core" Hound order them.

"Let's move"

"We're going to stop this knightmare ship"

* * *

Ash and Brock begin their search for Serena around the lower right side of the ship.

"SEREENAAAAA!" Ash yells her name loudly for her to hear but no response.

"Oh that was really smart, now they know we're here, I say we book it out of here" Brock said.

Ash and Brock make a run for it. Meanwhile Crosshairs and Drift are up to no good.

"You better hurry Crosshairs, before we go into space" Drift tells him.

"We got a little jujube here... Hello, mama!" Crosshairs pull something out that made the anchors release and attach themselves around the buildings of Saffron City from Lockdown's ship.

"Who fired the anchors? Who is on my ship, we have a lose prisoner vai a prendere il prigioniero" Lockdown orders his pets to go fetch the prisoner.

Ash and Brock are walking down a random hallway and they stop for second.

"Something is over there but what?" Brock is concerned.

Some of Lockdown's minions are walking towards Ash and Brock and they begin to panic and hide.

Serena on the other hand is wondering clueless, she has no idea where she is going. Serena then hears something coming for her. She looks at the direction of the source of the sound and sees a pack cybertronian wolves heading her way.

Serena begins to run for her life and manages to lose the pack wolves; she gave a sigh in relief.

Ash and Brock stumble upon an armory room of the legendary knights of Cybertron, Ash and Brock grab some sort of sword weapon.

Ash and Brock both hear noises coming and they hid themselves behind a giant pedestal.

As Lockdown's minions begin to get closer, Brock accidentally pressed something on the sword and it converted into a rifle.

"Woah who did you do that?" Ash questions him.

"I press something around here and this sword transformed into a gun right here" Brock told Ash and he found the button which converted the sword into a rifle.

Both teens begin to shoot the minions and as the minions are fighting back, Brock's rifle was shot off from his hand and it was severely damage and he wasn't able to use it any longer.

"Awh man, I was getting to enjoy using that gun" Brock is disappointed.

Ash continues to kill more of Lockdown's minions and some of the drone that were left, they run for their lives scared.

"Looks like we're in a clear Brock" Ash said.

"Uh-huh"

Ash and Brock leave the armory room and Serena spots the two young boys.

"Ash" Serena is happy to see him and hugs him while she cries a litte.

"Serena you're safe now, we need to get going before this ship launches to outer space" Ash tells her.

"Eeh outer space? Oh no we have to get out of here"

Bumblebee came out of nowhere and escorted the teens to find an exit.

* * *

"Eyes open!" Hound says.

The door to the Knight's Terminus opens.

"Big boy coming through, move, move!" Hound takes point.

"Woah!"

"There's a lot of cages" Drift pointed out.

"Oh yeah a lot of creepy creatures in here!" Hound stated.

"I don't what to know what's in the big cage" Crosshairs nervously said.

"What's this?"

"Hound don't do it" Crosshairs warn him.

"Oh you don't look very dangerous little one. Oh you are just very ugly"

The alien creature spits some kind of fluid at Hound.

"ARRGGHHH! I'm hit! I'm down! It's melting! It burns! ARGHHH I think its acid! Ugghhh, nuts it just some shizzle" Hound wiped the fluid off of his beard.

"Ugghh! I hope that's not contagious" Crosshairs said to Hound.

"Alright, I gotta hurt you now, you're just too disturbing to live" Hound takes out his gun and points at the alien "Take that… bitch!" Hound kills it "Ohh! You're dead!"

"Hound!" Someone called his name from behind.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Hound yells proudly after seeing his leader is alive.

"Hang on boss, we're coming!"

"Optimus, sound off" Hound tells Prime.

"In here… quick!"

"Hang on in there… we're coming for ya!"

"The arms of this knightship can detach and we can break free… it's a separate ship, hurry!" Optimus informs the Autobots.

"Where's the cockpit? Right or left?" Hound questions for directions.

"Right!"

"I'm on it boss!"

"Sensei!" Drift breaks Optimus free from his cage.

Hound hops onto the pilot's seat of the separate ship "I always wanted to fly one of these. I'm on it boss!"

* * *

Bumblebee and the others are outside of the ship and Bee is pointing at the building with the anchors attached too as if he were suggesting for the teens to walk on the anchor cables to the other side.

"Wait you want us to walk over these cables to the other side at that building?" Brock asks Bee.

Bumblebee nodded and the teens had no choice but to walk carefully, Bumblebee is staying behind to watch over the teen just in case if one of Lockdown's minion come attacking, in matter of fact the pack of wolves have arrived and three of them overwhelmed Bumblebee and was knock off the ship. Luckily, Bee is holding real tight at the edge of the ship and tries to get back up.

Ash see a pack of wolves are heading their way on the anchor cables.

"What was that?" Serena panics.

"Alright Serena, just don't look back! Just keeping coming towards we're at! Don't worry about a single thing that is making you think that there is something behind. Just come over here and we'll be safe!" Ash is trying his best to encourage Serena not to look back.

"Don't say that to me, now I that I want to turn around!" Serena replied.

"Oh it's nothing major, just keep your head down and let me take a perfect aim right above your HEAD!" Ash shoots at one of the wolves and kills two of them out of three. The last wolf makes a huge jump and is about to land on Serena but Ash kills it before it reached her.

"What was that?" Serena asked nervously.

"Nothing much… just some wolves that I just killed. Now come on and get over where we're at!" Ash said.

Serena quickly crawls her way over the other side but the last two wolves are biting the supports that attach the cables to the ship.

The wolves are about to chew off that last two cables but Bee got back up from the edge of the ship and kills one of the wolves. The last one begins to attack Bee but Ash manage to shoot it before it got the chance to get Bee.

The cables ripped off and send Ash, Brock and Serena falling towards the ground level of Saffron City. Bumblebee quickly jumps and holds on one of the cables and catches the three teens safely without them being harmed.

"You're the best Bee, you are the best!" Ash complimented Bee for saving him and the others.

"You dam right! And don't you ever forget it!" Bee said through his radio.

"Thank you so much Bee" Serena thanked him.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee, friendly! Enemy ships are coming in hot, get on! Get on!" Crosshairs is flying a hijacked drone ship from Lockdown's ship.

Bee and the others hop on the ship with Crosshairs and fly off.

Decepticon ships are inbound.

"Hold on tight everyone as this going to be a bumpy ride" Crosshairs goes full throttle.

Crosshairs flies above the city river with Decepticon ships chasing them.

"Come on Bee… Take them out!"

Bumblebee shoots his harpoon at a docked boat on the river and sends it flying towards one of the Decepticon ships and destroyed it.

"Good move Bee!" Ash said to the young Autobot.

"This one is for you a-holes!" Crosshairs dropped air mines in front of the Decepticons and manage to take one ship out.

"There are more of them coming our way!" Brock alerted Crosshairs.

"Awwh I'm sick of this crap… Bee you fly, I'll shoot!" Crosshairs toss Bee onto the pilot seat.

"Hey Crosshairs, how do you shoot this guns here?" Ash asks him.

"Punch forward to fire and slide backwards to reload!"

"What?"

"Punch hold, slide repeat! Punch hold, slide repeat! Good luck!"

"Wait! Where you going?"

"To lay some hate!" Crosshairs puts on his goggles and jumps out the ship he hijacked and opens his parachute. As the two Decepticon ships are flying by Crosshairs, he shoots at them and destroys the two Decepticon ships.

Ash and Brock both man the gun and start shooting some Decepticons that are pursuing them.

The two boys took out one and that just leaves two more to go.

Bumblebee flies down and flies underneath a highway bridge with the Decepticons still chasing them.

One of the Decepticon ships crashed and blew up, Ash and Brock took out the last one and they are in a clear. Bumblebee sees a dead end ahead of him, he begins to panic and pulls straight up through crashes right back outside to the streets of Saffron City.

Bumblebee jumps out while Ash, Brock and Serena were still on the back of the ship.

Bumblebee rushes to the humans, making sure they were okay.

"Are you okay?" Bee asked them.

Ash and Brock got off the ship with Serena's ankle hurt from the crash.

"Owwwh my ankle!" Serena falls to the ground and Ash helps her up.

Bumblebee hides his face behind his mask and feels really bad for what happen to her.

"It's okay Bee, it's not your fault that she's hurt!" Ash said.

"I'll be okay Bee, just a sprain ankle" Serena told Bee.

"Hey we should get going before any Decepticons find us" Brock suggested.

Bumblebee transforms right away and is driving back to the mansion to pick up Misty before leaving the city.

* * *

"Prepare for interstellar launch!" Lockdown said.

The Knightship is preparing to launch out of the planet and straight to space.

"We're almost ready to separate. We're almost there!" Hound informs Prime.

"Hurry, he's launching!"

"I'm all over it chief!"

"Lockdown will be in deep space before he realizes I'm gone"

"We'll I'm a sucky pilot… let's get it a whirl!"

Part of Lockdown's ship was separated from the back of it and Lockdowns part of the ship launched into deep space without the other part.

Galvatron and his team have annihilated all of the Decepticon forces. Galvatron is holding the fake Megatron's head up high for the citizens to see.

"I am Galvatron, protector of mankind and the Decepticons are no more!"

The citizens begin to applaud and cheer for Galvatron and his team.

"I bring justice and now you humans may now rest from all of the alien wars on this planet. Darkscream, Shock Blast and Stinger… return to base!" Galvatron ordered his team to return to base.

Giovanni is very impress on Galvatron success, even though the whole attack and the outcome was planned by him. He did it to gain trust from the public and succeeded.

* * *

"Well done Galvatron, you have managed to gain the people's trust and my trust as well. For now on you are now the leader of the newly form Destrons"

"Thank you and from on here, we are going to bring a brighter future to humankind" Galvatron said.

"Good, now off to Johto. We're going to make history by detonating this Seed at Ilex Forest since we have permission to bomb it now that a freeway from Azalea Town and Goldenrod City has been built" Giovanni said.

Galvatron and his team change back into their vehicle modes and drive off with Giovanni in his limousine.

* * *

Bumblebee with the humans have arrived at the rendezvous point with other Autobots waiting.

"Let's give Bumblebee the good news! We have a ship, we're leaving this dirt ball!" Crosshairs told him the news.

"You humans, after all we have done… you don't know what you have brought upon yourselves!" Optimus says to Ash.

"What? What is it now? What are you talking about? I mean I'm doing stuff out of my league here!" Ash talks back.

"You don't see who's controlling who! Within that manmade prototype I fought… I sense the presence of Megatron!"

"The Decepticon leader who started the Saffron City war years ago?"

"How do you think Team Rocket made those bots in the first place Hmmm? They had a whole lot of dead Decepticon heads, including Megatron and Sentinel's! They hook me up to Megatron and that mind wasn't dead as they thought. He feed them to science and specs. Team Rocket might of name him Galvatron, but that just Megatron reincarnated" Brains tells Ash.

"You knew this and never warn them?" Misty said to Brains.

"Little girl, you can go into a pretty dark place when you're on death row. He's been playing Team Rocket all this time, all so he can manipulate them and going after the Seed"

"The Seed?" Brock is questioning.

"When Optimus was on top of the car I was in a while back, Galvatron took the Seed from Lockdown and drove off back to Cemetery Rocket headquarters" Serena told Brock.

"Thousands of planets were cyber form with Seeds. They turn your organic life into our elemental metals… our creators destroyed your world to make us eons ago" Optimus said.

"And that's what Galvatron what to happen again, he wants to detonate that Seed and at the biggest city and kill millions. He wants to show the world (Baby I'm back!)" Brains hops back onto Hound's shoulder.

"The blast wave will incinerate a city into molten metal… he'll have enough to build a massive army of new Decepticons and annihilate your species forever" Optimus warns Ash and his friends.

"You dumb greedy humans have brought extinction upon yourselves, not my problem thought hmmp!" Brains finished talking.

"You got to get the Seed before Galvatron detonates it" Ash told Optimus.

* * *

As Giovanni and his men with Galvatron driving behind, they arrived at Goldenrod City. Galvatron is preparing his plan to unfold. Will the Autobots be able to stop the Decepticons?

Which side will win? Autobots or Decepticons?

Find out soon as The Hunt Ends Here is to be continue…

**Hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and the next chapter is going to be called "Dinobot Charge!" Stay tuned as I will keep updating this story. **


End file.
